My Amnesia Girl
by iLikeCookies12
Summary: After three years of leaving her alone on the aisle during a very special day, he finally reunites with her again in a grocery store. But when he came up to her and said hello, he was left with this question, "Who are you?" A story full of cheesy pick up lines and NaLu. "Why do you wait for one person?" He asked "Because they run away from debts?" "No, it's because you like her"
1. Prolouge

***-My Amnesia Girl-*  
**

**HELLO PEOPLE IN THE DAH NEIGHBOORHOOD! Wazzzzup?! You all like that 'Love and Regret' plot where Lucy forgets about Natsu? Well, I'm gonna give you another amnesia story. It's based on a Filipino movie folks! Hope y'all like it! :D**

**It's AU and OOC btw. Just tellin yah guy before everyone be all like 'OMG! IT'S OOC AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN PUT IT THERE!' or 'OMG! IT'S AU AND SHE DIDN'T TELL US!' **

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, IT'S CHARACTERS, MY AMNESIA GIRL AND MY AMNESIA GIRL'S PLOT.**_

* * *

"They say that there are over hundreds of people that live here in Magnolia. How would you be able to find your true love that way? There are occurances when they actually passed by infront of you, but you had to stop and tie your shoes and let them pass by or maybe you stopped in a pedestrian light and they stopped beside you, but you turned away and checked your watch. Maybe you and that person will meet again, but the taxi had just to stop between you and whoever that person is... You know, out from all those poeple, there are others who are lucky enough to find someone to love, others that are still searching for one and others who had given up on love. But wanna know what the worst thing is? When you have that one true love in you heart and you let them go" Natsu exhaled silently and looked down

"But what if, if love only comes to you once in a lifetime? Would you let it pass, even if it's infront of you?" He smiled at the table while he lady cooed at him "... So how many perfume boxes?" Natsu turned to the lady in front of him as the lady smiled at him

"16 boxes?" She answered and Natsu started laughing "Thank you! And that's how you should be when your in the salesroom. Just remember this before I go, when you enter the room, that's your chance. Go grab it and make that sale! Because if you don't, the second chance will be rough and hard, or to be more exact, there won't be any second chances" He concluded with a serious face

"THANK YOU!" He bowed down and left the room. His phone suddenly rang and he checked on it as soon as it rang. _Dammit. it's Gajeel _ He taught to himself as he dialed Gajeel's number

"H-Hey Gaje-"

"YOU IDIOT! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU'RE GONNA GET LATE FOR LOKI'S WEDDING!" Gajeel yelled through his phone

"I-I'm sorry! I had to teach other people how to do salesmanship properly! Don't worry, I'll be there soon" He said

"Just hurry up. A wedding can't be complete if one of the groomsmen isn't here" Gajeel relaxed immidietly and hung off the call

Natsu let out a quick sigh as he continued all the way through his car. Few minutes after speed driving, he finally got changed in his nearby house into a James-Bond-Looking suit

*Time skip*

In the cathedral, there stood good looking men at the end of the aisle looking impatient

"Geezus, I texted him like 10 times and he's not answering. Too bad for him, let's just go on with the wedding" Gajeel said as he held out his phone

"What has gone wrong with him?" Jellal muttered and the other men agreed

"OKAY GUYS LET'S START!" Loki yelled and the wedding music started

The boys positioned themselves with the Groom in front, which is Loki, followed by Gray the best man and the other men who are groomsmen which are Gajeel, Jellal, Laxus and supposedly Natsu

The men walked up the aisle slowly and luckily, the late Natsu appeared behind Laxus. Laxus noticed his presence and looked behind him

"Pssst! Dragneel! Why are you so late?" Laxus whispered

"I had to do some teachings in the company" Natsu whispered back and quickly turned around and smiled because the other men had been sitting down

"You finally came, Natsu" Gray snickered "I taught that you would never come" He continued

"Shut up. The bride is here" He glared at Gray and looked at Loki

"You're lucky I came to you're wedding. Congrats bro!" Natsu said and Loki gave him a thumbs up, showing his gratefulness

*Time skip*

"KISS! KISS!" Everyone chanted. They were now at the reception and Loki and Aries are now being asked to kiss and they did. Everyone squealed at them and the newly wedded couple smiled

"Hey guys!" Laxus roared "It's our turn to kiss!" He made the smoochy face to the girl beside him, which is Lisanna and she pushed him away playfully, "Stop it Laxus. It's embarrasing!" She giggled and Laxus gave her a kiss to the cheek instead and they hugged

"Man, we really need to find a girlfriend soon..." Gray muttered as Natsu, Gajeel and Jellal agreed

"Yo, let's go girl hunting right now. I found some hot girls beside our table" Gajeel smirked

"Yeah..." Natsu smirked back and the single men turned around to the next table

"How about that Natsu, she has slender legs" Jellal elbowed him

"Nah..." He said lazily

"Okay... How about this girl, she has big racks stuck on her chest" Gajeel whispered

"Nope" He shook his head

"Don't tell me it's a no because, just look at her, she has everything!" Gray said

"I don't know... A so-so, I guess?" He corked an eyebrow up

"Then go to her! Ask her to the dance or something" The men yelled at him

"I don't feel like it" Natsu said silently

"PICTURE TIME GUYS!" Loki shouted as he held Aries' hand

"Let's just take a picture, okay guys?" Natsu said

"Natsu's having a hard time looking for girls" Gray laughed to himself

"Cheese!" The flash from the camera appeared

"Well, maybe it's because he found someone else already but he just don't know" Aries concluded

"I wonder who it is?"

"Is it the teacher?" Laxus proudly guessed. Natsu made an 'ewww' face as he remembered how the teacher treated him

"Well, I understand her. To be a teacher, you must be caring for your students but she took care of Natsu that she made it seemed like he's a baby" Gray laughed loudly and Natsu galred at him

"How about that Miss Perfect?" Gajeel smirked

Natsu again remebered how the date went with the girl

_'Did you know that Magnolia's a place where every people want to go to?' She asked as he held Natsu's hand during the sunset_

_'Oh really? I didn't know!' Natsu beamed_

_'How could you not know that?' The girl narrowed her eyes at him_

"It WAS perfect but Natsu had to make it imperfect" Loki pointed out

"OH MY GOD! How about the stewardess? That girl brought you pleasure!" Gray widened his eyes

"Yeah but it's just like a dream, when he woke up she's gone" Laxus said

"Wait, I don't think so, is it that fighter girl? Man, that girl as epic!" Jellal once again guessed

"But she made him turn into a ragdoll from all the fightings" Natsu rolled his eyes

"Man you're hopeles-" Gajeel was about to say something but Gray cut him off

"Waitwaitwaitwait!" Gray jumbled his words

"I think I know who it is!" Gray wiggled his eyebrows as the people in the table turned to Gray

"WHO?!"

"Out from all those girls, there's still one that came first.." He said as Natsu looked at him more carefully

"The photographer..." He said as Natsu choked on his drink

"Oh my god, I still remember her!" Everyone beamed

"Just stop it. Please" Natsu said seriously but they didn't mind him

"What was her name again?" Loki wondered to himself

"I think it was_ Lucy Heartfilia_..."

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! I hope you like it. Oh right, if you guys were confused at the first part, Natsu was just doing a salesmanship teaching. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**See you soon!**

**~Cookies**


	2. Memories and Regrets part 1

**My Amnesia Girl**

**Chapter 2: Memories and Regrets Part 1**

**I'm glad you liked the first chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I hope I get more ^^**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'MY AMNESIA GIRL':_

_"Out from all those girls, there's still one that came first.." He said as Natsu looked at him more carefully_

_"The photographer..." He said as Natsu choked on his drink_

_"Oh my god, I still remember her!" Everyone beamed_

_"Just stop it. Please" Natsu said seriously but they didn't mind him_

_"What was her name again?" Loki wondered to himself_

_"I think it was Lucy Heartfilia..."_

* * *

Natsu choked on his drink once again and then looked at everyone with a glare

"Stop it. She might just beat the crap out of me" He sighed loudly

Gray 'tsk'-ed, "Oh well... let's go hunting for girls!" Gray exclaimed

"That's what I'm talking about!" Gajeel smirked and pumped his fist up in the air

"You coming, Natsu?" They asked

"No, I'll just stay here" He said sadly, "I don't feel like going"

Gajeel shrugged and left with the others. Natsu took another sip on his wine and looked at the window

_I wonder how she's doing..._

* * *

_**3 YEARS EARLIER...**_

"WOOOO!" Natsu yelled at his bestfriends, "We're finally here guys!" He pointed at a building where a banner that said 'SPEED DATING!' is hung up

"Okay, I call dibs on the girl at the first table" Gray said as he pointed a random woman

"I'll take that girl then" Gajeel pointed to a short blue haired girl

"I want that scarlet haired girl! She's smexy~" Loki purred and as soon as he said that, Jellal glared at him

"Oh heck no! She's mine!..." Jellal looked behind and pointed at a pink haired girl, "Take her instead!" Jellal said as Loki waved both of his palms up in the air, "Okay okay, just chill bro" Loki sweatdropped

"How about you Lax-?" Loki asked but stopped because Laxus wasn't beside them anymore, he was beside a petite short white haired girl and they were flirting and seducing each other already

"That was fast..." Natsu blinked but then quickly sighed, "I can't find a girl, man"

Loki chuckled "Just go to a random table"

"Fine..." Natsu went off

He looked around the room and noticed a vacant seat in front of a girl. He then sat on the vacant spot and smiled at the girl

"Hey! The name's Natsu Dragneel. What's yours?" He smiled

"Oh hey Natsu! My name is Meredy. Nice to meet you!" He shook hands with her and the conversation started

After a while, Natsu got really bored. Sometimes, he even dozed off for a couple of minutes and now, he's not paying attention to her. He placed his head in his hand while looking at the girl lazily

"So then I..." She started a new topic

_Oh my god... This is the pain in the ass..._

He almost dozed off again but a sudden high voice came up

"Thanks for letting me take a picture!" Natsu turned around and saw a blonde haired girl. He looked at her from head to toe with amazement in his eyes

Natsu nodded in agreement as he continued staring at her, with a smile

The girl has a perfect body, and he taught to himself that. She has long, slender legs, curvy waist, white creamy skin, beautiful brown eyes and long strands of blonde hair tied up in a bun

A couple of minutes later, the blondie finally caught him staring at her. He noticed this so he blinked charmly at her and she smiled at him

He needed to talk to her right now. His nerves can't take it anymore.

He quickly looked for one of his bestfriends and found Gajeel, who was just finished talking to the blue haired girl. When he found him, he made a big 'X' mark, signaling it's his turn to talk to the girl now. As soon as Gajeel saw this, he went to Natsu's table

"Listen, I would love to continue talking to you but," He nodded at Gajeel " I think it's time now. Bye!" Natsu said really fast and he gave Gajeel a pat on the back. He then quickly went towards the blondie he was just looking at. When he found her sitting at a bar counter, he went closer to the blonde

"Hey, I'm Natsu" Natsu greeted the girl with a smile. She looked at him with a confused look, " W-What are you doing here? I-I'm not in the spee-" She stuttered but was quickly cut off by Natsu

"I know, it doesn't really matter though. I just wanted to know if you believe in love at first sight?"

"Uhm... Not really" She shook her head while smiling, trying not to be impolite

"Oh okay... How about second sight?" He wiggled his eyebrows and the girl chuckled, trying to find the words to say

Natsu smirked, " Maybe?~" He guessed and she started laughing at him

She then started to speak up, "You can't go back home anymore..."

"Why?" He asked quizically

"Because you're in my mind now" She said while looking away. Natsu giggled at that, he taught it was really cute of her to say a pick up line to him

"You know, if you're a ball, I can't ever shoot you" He said

"Because you're always gonna miss me?" She guessed and they started laughing. It seems like she was right

"You're just like a lice," He started another pick up line, "Why?" She asked

"Because you're always on my mind" He grinned and then another hysteric laugh came from her mouth

"You're so cute when you laugh~" He complimented her as he leaned down even more to the counter

"Thank you.." She blushed

"You're just like a poo," He said. That made the blonde look at him with a wierd look, "Uhm, excuse me?"

"No! It's because I can't ever afford to play with you" She pouted away and smiled at him

"I'm Natsu" He placed his hand between them

"Lucy! I'm Lucy" She held his hand and shook it

"Awwww~ Would ya' look at that. Natsu found someone!" Gray smirked


	3. Memories and Regrets part 2

_**Chapter 3: Memories and Regrets part 2**_

**I'm back with more chapters! :D Sorry it took soooo sooo long D: It was the holidays and yeah... D: I will try to update ASAP. There's a 20% chance I will updat on friday. Oh and by the way, how was your Christmas guys? Was it good? :D**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'MY AMNESIA GIRL':_

_"You're just like a poo," He said. That made the blonde look at him with a wierd look, "Uhm, excuse me?"_

_"No! It's because I can't ever afford to play with you" She pouted away and smiled at him_

_"I'm Natsu" He placed his hand between them_

_"Lucy! I'm Lucy" She held his hand and shook it_

_"Awwww~ Would ya' look at that. Natsu found someone!" Gray smirked_

* * *

"Thank you Lord... I only asked for a slice of bread but instead, you gave me Big Mac with fries and coke! Oh Lord Jesus, thank you"

"Really, Luce?" Natsu turned to his girlfriend beside him while chuckling

"Really Really!" Lucy happily nodded, "Now, be quiet and continue praying"

Natsu chuckled once more and closed his eyes to pray, but he opened his eyes and looked at Lucy surprisingly.

"Uhhh, Luce... You have a puffer?" Natsu gave Lucy a questioned look

"Yeah, I recently had an asthma infection" She said after she exhaled her breath

"Why didn't you tell me?" Natsu made a sad face to Lucy

"Well, I didn't want you to get worried" Lucy pouted at Natsu

"But I still have to know, right? Since I'm your smexy ass boyfriend" He made a worried look on his face that made Lucy pout even more

"I'm sorry, Natsu" She continued pouting while gently grabbing his arm to lean on

Natsu slightly smiled and kissed her forehead, "It's okay" He patted her head

* * *

***PEWDIEPIEEEEEEEEEEEEE~***

"It's getting late, Lucy... Where do you wanna go?" Natsu asked with a bored look while driving

"I don't know, Natsu. Where do you wanna go?" She asked back and Natsu shrugged as a response, "Let's just drive around town and see if there's any places to go" He said

"Whatever you say" Lucy said witha high pitched tone at the end. They did what they planned to do, he drove around the town for a little while but it stopped when Lucy had remembered something,

"OH MY GOSH!" Lucy screamed. Natsu got startled with this so he quickly stopped the car and looked over to his girlfriend to see if anything is wrong

"HUH?! WHO?! WHAT?! WHERE?!" Natsu yelled in anxiety, "Jeezus Lucy! Don't scare me like that!"

"I just remebered something!" Lucy said as if a light somewhere in her brain had been lit

"What is it?" Natsu asked, who finally calmed down after Lucy's loud voice

"I need you to meet someone!" Lucy beamed

"Uh.. Who?" Natsu corked his eyebrow up, "You'll see!" Lucy giggled

A few minutes later, they were at Lucy's house

"Where are we going? Why are we at your house?" Natsu asked, while sweart trickled down his face as Lucy dragged him by the arm carelessly

Lucy ignored her boyfriend and went over to a nearby neighbor, "Are they there?" Lucy asked the old lady

"They will never leave, Lucy-san" The old lady answered

"Thank you! Oba-sama!" Lucy continued dragging her boyfriend and stopped dragging him when they reached the floor mat of her door's house

"TADAIMA!" She greeted her own house to quickly that you won't be able to understand it.

"Here they are!" Lucy took out two delicate vases from her chest

"Uhh who?" Natsu asked confusingly

"These are my parents Natsu!" Lucy placed the vases closer to Natsu

Milieseconds later, Natsu remembered something and smiled. How could he forget that Lucy was an orphan? What a bad boyfriend he is...

"Meet my mother" He showed him a small silver vase that came from her coffee table, "I know she's very shiny" Natsu then dug something out of his pocket, "And this is her nail" Natsu took out a small jewelry that appeared to look like a person's nail but only attached to a small chain

* * *

***PEWDSSSSS!***

"UWAAH!" Lucy gasped in amazment as she saw a sparkly diamond necklace

"It's so beautiful!" Lucy stared at the necklace as if she was going to steal it, "Natsu, look at it!"

"It is..." Natsu smiled and turned at her, "But you're way more beautiful than the stars above"

Lucy laughed at him, "How did stars get in this?"

Natsu did not answer but he continued smiling, "You're WAY MORE cuter than the necklace also!"

"Thanks Natsu!" She showed him her gratitude by giving him a very tight hug, yet to him, it's feels just right

While hugging, Natsu just taught of a great idea to make her even more special...

He's going to buy her that neckalce

They let go of each other after he taught about it. He smirked at her and dragged her inside the store

"W-Wait! Where are we going?" Lucy asked, trying to let go of his hold

"I'm going to buy that necklace for you" He grinned back at her. Lucy made huge 'o' on her face.

Once they entered the store, the couple where greeted by a lady that was standing on the front, "Welcome! Do you need anything, you lovebird?" The woman smiled at them

"Uhh yeah! I want to buy that necklace over there by the window" Natsu said as if he doesn't care about anything. All he wanted to do was to make Lucy happy, that's all that matters to him right now

"Hai! I'll get that for you" The woman went to the window display and took the necklace from the stand and then she gave that to the couple

"That would be 10,000 J!"

"N-Natsu! A-Are you sure?" Lucy asked worriedly

"Oh it's fine! Anything to make you happy" Natsu chuckled

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Lucy cheered really fast that you won't be able to understand her. She then suddenly jumped on Natsu

"WOAH!"

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Natsu then was drowned by senseless kisses

***STEPHANOOO!***

"Damn Natsu. I like where this store is going!" Lucy eyed the small retail store that Natsu's father own

"Just you wait, Lucy! It'll get better soon!" Gray said while carrying the planks of wood needed to make the counter

"Yeah! With our manly manly strength, this will be done in no time! Geehee." Gajeel smirked while trying to help Gray out

"I agree with Gajeel" Igneel came out, as sweat trickled down his face

"Father! Help me out here!" Natsu yelled as he removed his shirt and threw it carelessly on the ground somewhere. Lucy blushed at the sight.

"Coming Natsu!"

"Everyone!" Lucy's high pitched voice perked up and caused the (Smexy) boys to look at her, "Let's take a picture!" She took out her digital camera and flashed it at the boys

"3! 2! 1! CHEESE!"

_*SNAP!* (Just imagine the boys doing some muscular poses)_

***SLUTA!***

_Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock..._

"OH MY EFFIN GOD! HURRY THE GODAMN UP!" Lucy cheered as Natsu took the basketball from the other team

"SHOOT THE BALL!" GO GO GO GO GO GO!" Lucy took snapshots of Natsu as he was trying to do a dunk

_Tick... 5_

_Tock...4_

_Tick...3_

_Tock...2_

*BOOOM!* "AND HE SCORES!" The MC announced

_Tock...1_

"YEEEEEEEEEEES!" Lucy jumped for joy as sweaty Natsu came to her with a frown

"Aw come one! There's only 20 more of the enemy's score!" Lucy slinged her shoulder to Natsu but he pouted

Lucy doesn't like it when Natsu's sad. So she looked over to the enemy's side, "How about a rematch? Huh?!" Lucy yelled, "How about a SEXY CONTEST?!"

Natsu got a little confidence back, as he tried to look good as possible along with his other friends

"BOOM! YOU LOSE! HAHAHA!" Lucy pointed at the enemy's like they were some losers

"Thanks Lucy!" Natsu flashed the special grin that he always give to Lucy

"No problem! Let's just head to the car shall we?"

"Yeah"

They headed towards the doors of Natsu's car and entered it

"You sir are going to change as we get back, okay?" Lucy said, as it sounded like an order

"Aye sir!" Natsu removed his sweat-filled jersey and threw it across Lucy's face. Lucy then took it out of her face and started sniffing on it

"Does it smell good?" He asked. Lucy didn't answer, she continued sniifing on his jersey

"Does it smell bad?" Natsu took the jersey out of her hands, and showed a little insecurity in his voice

"No it doesn't. I like the smell. It smells like you..." Lucy went close to Natsu and started sniffing her till there's no end

Lucy started to sniff lower to his abs and Natsu started to laugh, "That tickles!"

Laxus, Jellal and Loke came from the back and stopped deadpanned because of the sight they were seeing right now

"What the fuck are they doing?" Loke asked

"Is she giving Natsu a blowjob?" Laxus stuttered

"Well, it looks like she is..."Jellal turned around and started to whistle as if he saw nothing bad at all

* * *

**I hope you like the chapter! Be back soon! :D**


	4. Memories and Regrets part 3

**Chapter 4: Memories and Regrets part 3**

**Gomenasai... Forgive me for being late. I hope you'll stay and keep continuing to support my story :) Belated Happy Valentines also! Oh and guys who watched the movie, please don't spoil everything in the reviews. Thanks ^^''**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'MY AMNESIA GIRL':_

_Laxus, Jellal and Loke came from the back and stopped deadpanned because of the sight they were seeing right now_

_"What the fuck are they doing?" Loke asked_

_"Is she giving Natsu a blowjob?" Laxus stuttered_

* * *

"Well, it looks like she is..."Jellal turned around and started to whistle as if he saw nothing bad at all

"Let's go!" Lucy pointed towards the rainy sky

"Did you have fun?" Natsu asked as he held her hand tightly

"Of course I did. Why would you ask that?" Lucy playfully slapped her boyfriend

"Just asking. Anyways, we're gonna cross the road now. Put a cover on top of your head, I don't want you catching a cold" Natsu placed his sweater on the top of her head, showing how protective he is

"WAITWAITWAITWAIT!" Lucy yelled. Natsu looked back with a confused look, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want my shoes to get wet. They're too special to get wet since it came from you" Lucy said while she quickly took of her brand new shoes. Natsu laughed at his girlfriend seeing as she's trying not to get the gift that he gave her wet and ruined

"I'll give you a piggy back ride. Come on" Natsu slightly leaned back and Lucy climbed on his back

"3 2 1 GO!" Natsu rushed towards their car as Lucy screamed at the sudden action. "AIEEEE-! Don't go too fast!" Lucy held onto Natsu as if she was going to fall from a very tall tower

"Hold on tight! We're almost there!" Natsu smiled widely, "Wait, we're actually here" Natsu carelessly dropped her on the ground. "OI!"

Natsu pinched her cheeks and gave her a long peck on the lips, "You're so cute!" Natsu chuckled

* * *

"OUCH!" Natsu yelled. "Stop doing that, Luce!" He whined

Natsu was getting a special hair treatment from Lucy but, it's totally painful.

"OUCH! WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?" Natsu whined on his seat, "You're giving me so much burns!"

"I'm sorry, Natsu... I was just trying to help..." Lucy sniffed

"It's okay. How about if we just go to the hairdresser place?" Natsu gave her a reassuring smile

"You mean a salon?" Lucy sweat dropped

"Whatever. So, do you want to go or what?"Natsu asked as he stood up from his seat, wincing in pain as Natsu rubbed the burn on his forehead

"Mhmm!" Lucy nodded

...

After spending some time in the salon, they came out with a good look in their faces, they felt like super stars walking down the red carpet

"I just love my new haircut!" Lucy squealed as she whipped it to the side, "You barely made changes to your hair, Natsu. What's the point of you going to the salon?" Lucy turned to her boyfriend. Lucy widened her eyes for a heartbeat. She just saw Natsu looking at a girl's legs. Is he asking for a death wish? She dragged Natsu's head down and smacked him in the head, "Do you wanna get burn again?"

"OH HELL NO."

* * *

"Damn you look sexy there..." Natsu muttered to himself as he looked at his reflection on the mirror. It took awhile for Natsu to look proud of his 'good'-looks, and fancy 'new haircut'

As he went out of the bathroom to take his bag to work, Lucy gently hugged him on the back and started smelling him. Natsu moaned and turned to her, "I want to go somewhere later, can we?"

Lucy did not respond, she continued inhaling his cologne, from the back up to his neck

"You just smell so good..." Lucy whispered as she tightened her hold in him

"You know Natsu, if you're a perfume, I could just wear you all day..." Lucy said between sniffs

Natsu couldn't help but smirk. She just said it so sexily. That's it, Natsu's 'beastly' side is controlling him. She let go off him and pushed him at the door.

"Go to work. You might get late" Lucy smiled. She was expecting him to open the door, but instead he turned to her and pinned her on the bed

"I like where this is going, Luce. I want to continue..." He smiled against her ear. Unexpectedly, Lucy flipped them over. Now she's on top

Lucy growled like a tiger as she made a sexy flip while sitting on him. Damn, this girl is getting him turned on.

Lucy didn't know why but teasing him seemed like a great idea. Lucy clutched on the straps of her night gown and slowly slid it all the way down her shoulders.

Natsu licked his lips while looking at her with a sexy look. He rolled his tie up to his eyes, "Be careful Lucy. I can't see you but I can smell ya'!" He said in a playful manner and started unbuttoning his polo

As he removed the tie, he saw Lucy shivering like heck. "What's wrong Lucy?"

"M-My asth-ma...! It's so c-cold..." Lucy hyperventilated. Natsu quickly took his shirt and hugged her as tight as he can

"Don't worry. I'll make you warm" He cuddled her and snuggled his nose onto her neck

"I'm sorry..." Lucy apologized

"It's okay" Natsu rocked her back and forth until they were both fast asleep

...

Natsu opened his eyes slightly. He went closer to his girlfriend and looked at her more carefully. He smiled, she looks so peaceful and beautiful. He leaned his head down to hers and kissed her passionately. Lucy wiggled a little bit and woke up. She smiled and closed her eyes once more and snuggled close to her boyfriend

"Will you marry me?"

Lucy jotted her eyes open. She slowly sat up while looking at Natsu with confused eyes.

"W-What?" Lucy gulped

"Will you marry me?" Natsu also sat up while looking at Lucy. He went to the side and took a floss pack. He took a tiny piece of string from the pack and started to tie it around Lucy's ring finger. "I'm only doing this so you won't forget that this is the day that I asked you to be with me forever" Natsu kissed the hand and flashed a grin, "Only of you want to"

Lucy took out her SLR camera and took a picture with Natsu's face on it. She started tearing up and hugged him tight

"Yes... Yes...Yes..."

He was so happy, she was so happy, they were so happy. She never knew that this day would come. After all this time she taught she was going to be alone but now, she wasn't

_*Day of the wedding*_

Lucy has never been so happy. She was walking down the aisle on the perfect day. She flashed a bright smile at Natsu but something seems to be wrong.

Back at him, his smile is slowly turning into a frown. Once his smile was upside down, he ran. He ran away as far as possible. Leaving Lucy all alone on that day.

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

Dammit...I sighed heavily. What have I done...? I watched the others around me. I drank what was left in my wine glass and I slowly stood up and left.

Lucy...


	5. Meeting you, again

**Yes I know I'm very late. Kill me virtually if you want .-.**

**Chapter 5: Meeting you, again**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'MY AMNESIA GIRL':_

_Natsu's POV_

_Dammit...I sighed heavily. What have I done...? I watched the others around me. I drank what was left in my wine glass and I slowly stood up and left._

_Lucy..._

* * *

Natsu laid at his bed as darkness surrounded him. His eyes wide open like a round dinner plate and it keep staring at the ceiling His clock ticking at each second. He clutched on his bed sheets as tightly as he can.

_Just what have I done..?_

* * *

"Yo Gray!" Gajeel ran towards him. Gray stopped and turned at Gajeel, "Yo!"

"Are you also headed to Natsu's place?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah. I was worried about him because he just suddenly disappeared during the reception"

Gajeel nodded at the response, "What a coincidence. Me too"

"Anyways, we're here. Oh and look! It's Natsu!" Gray pointed

"OI PINKIE!" Gajeel yelled, waving as Natsu looked up and saw his two best friends on the distance

"Gray? Gajeel? What are you doing here? Do you need something?" Natsu asked with a questioned look

"Nothing really. Why do you think we came here? Dum-Dum" Gray said in a sarcastic voice and Natsu looked at him with a smug look

"Whatever! Just tell me what you need and go away. I'm not in the mood" Natsu looked away as if he was bored of talking to them

"Where were you last night? You just left so suddenly" Gajeel corked an eyebrow up

"Yeah! We were worried about you" Gray added

"Well I-uh... It's because I got drunk easily! Yeah!" Natsu lied

"Is it about Lucy?" Gajeel asked, smirking

"Uh no" Natsu took his tongue out as sweat started dripping from his head

"Yes, it's about Lucy" Gajeel said in a straight face

"I'm sorry for bringing Lucy up, bro" Gray apologized

"No its not that I uh..." Natsu looked down, trying to find words to say

"You alright bro?" Gray asked

"Yeah!" Natsu sweatdropped

"Natsu-nii!" A little boy called. Natsu turned around and saw Romeo running towards him

"Oh Romeo! How are you doing?" Natsu patted his head

"I'm good! Can I please buy a lollipop?" He asked as he handed him the money

"Sure thing" Natsu said as he took out a small container and took a a lollipop from it, "Here ya go!" He smiled

"Thanks Natsu-nii!" Natsu watched Romeo ran towards a blue-headed girl that looks like the same age as him

"Wendy! I have something for you!" Romeo blushed as he handed the girl the lollipop

"A-Arigato Romeo-kun" Wendy blushed as well. Natsu's face suddenly turned into a sad frown as his friends watched him

"Bro you alright?" Gray asked

"YES I AM! CAN YOU STOP ALREADY?! STOP CALLING ME 'BRO' ALSO! IT'S SO DAMN ANNOYING!" Natsu yelled as Gray and Gajeel slowly stood away

"Can you stop yelling, Natsu? Just do me a favor and buy the grocery for the store" Igneel popped out of nowhere and handed him the money. Natsu angrily walked away and the rest blinked repeatedly, "Gray, Gajeel, go with him. I'm afraid that he's going to get cranky at the grocery store" Igneel patted the boys shoulder and gently pushed them.

* * *

"You're so lucky you have someone..."

"You're so lucky you have a partner..."

"You're so lucky that you had someone till the end..."

"Do you still think I have a chance...?" Natsu stared at the dead fishes as his frown grew even more

Gray and Gajeel worriedly looked at Natsu, "Dude, it's alright! You'll find someone eventually" Gajeel tried comforting him

"Yeah! Gajeel's right!" Gray smiled

"AHHH! It's so fucking crazy to be alone!" Natsu scratched his head. Natsu sniffed and started walking.

Gray patted Natsu's shoulder and felt sorry for his bestfriend. None of them has seen Natsu like this

After a while, Natsu stopped on his tracks and as he saw someone familiar. He crouched and hid in one of the fruit counter

"What the hell are you doing?" Gajeel asked

"SHHH! I think I saw Lucy!"

Gray and Gajeel widened their eyes, "Y-You saw Lucy?! Where?!"

"I think it's her! Look!" The shocked group squinted their eyes as they saw a blonde by the dairy section

Natsu scanned the blonde throughly. After a few moments, he mouth made a huge 'o'

"_It's h-her.._." Natsu gulped

"OI LUCY!" Gray yelled and Natsu tried to grab his mouth but fell

"Huh?"

Natsu rubbed his head and looked up. His eyes suddenly widened. He stood up and headed towards her

"H-Hey Lucy... I h-haven't seen you in a long time. How are you?" He asked as he tried to be calm

Lucy made a questioned face, "Who are you?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUN *Beethoven music activate* OMG! If you're wondering what's gonna happen, stay tuned for next time!**


End file.
